


Happy Anniversary, Anna

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: To celebrate their anniversary together, Elsa has a beautiful surprise in store for her wonderful girlfriend, Anna. (Elsanna, Fluff/Smut, Modern AU)





	Happy Anniversary, Anna

The night was young and Elsa's burning love for Anna was stronger than it had ever been. Tonight was their anniversary and Elsa wanted to give Anna the best day of her entire life or at least, as best as she could possibly make it.

The day had begun well, with Elsa greeting her girlfriend in bed with a bouquet of flowers and a box of her favourite chocolates. Anna had loved those greatly, which was a good start to the proceedings. Then, Elsa had taken Anna out for a nice walk in the park, before Anna then insisted they go shopping.

Elsa didn't mind them going shopping first. It was fun and the perfect activity for a pair of girly girls to do together. Finally, they had dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in town, something that Anna also loved. It made Elsa happy as well, knowing that her beloved was happy.

Now though, the two of them were on their way home, where Elsa knew she had one final surprise for Anna, a surprise that would make everything else that had happened that day pale in comparison to what they had done. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Anna in her cute blue dress, smiling at her.

"Today was amazing," Anna said proudly. "You... you really went all out for me, huh?"

"Sure did, sweetie pie," Elsa cooed, kissing Anna's cheek. "You deserve nothing but the very best, especially from your girlfriend."

Anna giggled. She loved how Elsa was so confident when it came to her. It warmed her heart greatly, especially since Elsa was an insecure dork about pretty much everything else. But when it came to Anna, Elsa turned from a dork into a lady knight in shining armour, Anna's dream girl.

As their car turned the corner into the car park of their apartment building, Anna yawned. She was feeling tired and glad their anniversary was a Friday. They could spend the rest of the weekend cuddling and being in love without a care in the world or any obligations to their jobs.

Elsa walked to Anna's door, opening it up like the gentlewoman she was. "After you, my lady," she said, in her best posh accent, holding out her hand to Anna.

Giggling, Anna took Elsa's hand, getting out of the car and smiling. She was loving every moment of the night and wished it would never end. Just then, however, Elsa did something that Anna found quite surprising.

Reaching behind her girlfriend, Elsa suddenly picked up Anna in her arms, spinning her around in the air before settling her down in her arms, carrying her like a princess. She smirked, looking down at Anna, who was blushing bright red, before heading into the apartment building.

Red blush covered Anna's cheeks as she was carried by Elsa. This was really happening. Her mind went into so many romantic fantasies, but Anna wanted to ignore them, knowing that the reality was better than the fantasy in this case.

Once the two of them had arrived at their floor of the building, Elsa continued to carry Anna, smirking with pride as the young girl was in her arms. Anna clung onto Elsa, as the blonde arrived at the door, reaching into her pocket and opening the door, before carrying Anna inside like they were going over the threshold.

Continuing to blush, Anna looked at her girlfriend, still a bit shocked and surprised. "Elsa... I love you, but this is so unreal. You've never carried me before."

"I wanted to surprise you tonight," Elsa cooed, before kissing Anna. "It's our anniversary after all. Besides, I know you love me making you feel special."

Well, you're certainly succeeding, Anna's thoughts admitted as she was carried to the couch in the middle of the apartment. As Anna was laid down, Elsa sat beside her and the two of them embraced one another tightly, staring into the other's eyes.

Then, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, hugging her softly, Elsa hugging Anna back just as tight. They both loved the other's warm hugs, knowing there was no place they'd rather be than in the other's loving embrace. It was too perfect.

But out of the pair of them, Elsa was the best hugger. For some reason, Anna found Elsa to be so cuddly, like all her proportions were just right for cuddling. She was like a tall, slender, very beautiful teddy bear in a way, the perfect teddy bear for Anna, aside from the ones she already had.

Just then, Elsa pulled away just a little, kissing Anna on the lips softly. She moaned, deepening the kiss immediately. Anna kissed back with passion, sighing as she and Elsa continued to kiss, letting their mouths and lips join and part over and over.

Anna moaned deeply, letting her tongue slide into Elsa's mouth as they made out on the couch, rolling and rocking together as they breathed through one another. This was the purest connection Anna could feel with Elsa with her lips.

Part of Elsa wanted to take things one step further and take Anna to the bedroom, but Elsa knew that Anna was probably a bit too tired for sex tonight. It wasn't a bother for Elsa. They had all weekend to make love with one another after all.

Finally, their lips broke apart, and saliva trailed between their mouths for a few moments before both women hugged each other tightly, foreheads touching.

"Fuck," Anna swore. "I love you."

"I love you too Anna," Elsa replied. "I... I've got something for you, actually."

"You do?" Anna wondered. "What is it?"

Gulping, Elsa wondered if now really was the right moment to ask Anna this very important question. She'd been building up to this moment all night, but now that the moment was finally upon her, she felt a bit nervous, even scared slightly.

But, Elsa did want to make this the happiest night of Anna's life, and she knew that this was certainly going to put a smile on her face. She then stood up, walking to one side. Anna seemed confused, but as Elsa got down on one knee, the younger girl's jaw dropped completely.

Reaching down into her pocket, Elsa took out a small, beautiful diamond ring. She smiled, looking hopefully at the woman she was about to ask to be her wife. Taking a deep breath, Elsa stared into Anna's eyes, feeling connected to her.

"Anna... my love," she began. "Will you marry me and become my wife?"

Covering her mouth and feeling her heart pumping in her chest. Anna knew there was only one true answer to that question. She started to nod profusely, beaming with pure delight. Her answer was indeed and always would be... "Yes!"

She jumped from the couch and hugged Elsa tightly, kissing her passionately. "Yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" She cheered over again. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you, Elsa! Oh god... yes, this has been the best night of my life."

She hummed, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder hugging her. Elsa hugged her back, sighing softly. As Anna pulled away, Elsa held Anna's hand and slid the ring onto it, crying a little at how she had finally done it. She had finally proposed to Anna.

Anna started to cry as well, embracing Elsa again and crying softly. "Oh, Elsa... Oh, gosh, this is so freaking wonderful. I... I always hoped you'd propose to me." She smiled. "This is a dream come true."

Elsa shyly looked away. "I... I've got some champagne if you wanna celebrate over it," she offered.

Her new fiancee then giggled. "Oh, you romantic dork." She kissed her. "Come on then, let's go drink to this while I probably go on and on about how perfect I want our wedding to be."

"And I'll gladly be listening to every second of it," Elsa replied, guiding Anna to the kitchen. They broke out the champagne and shared a drink together, Anna becoming tipsy from the moment of her first sip. Elsa didn't care though, she was just glad the cute girl she loved was going to be her wife.

And what a wife she would be. Of course, Elsa made sure the wedding was perfect. But even when standing at the altar, exchanging her vows to a beautiful veiled Anna, Elsa couldn't help thinking back to the night she proposed, the best night of Anna's life.

The night she asked her to be her wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And now, we're onto some more fluffier and smuttier offerings. Enjoy!


End file.
